Process of Elimination
by Mable
Summary: While raiding their campsite, Meowth comes across Dawn's diary where he learns a shocking secret using the process of Elimination. Is the secret true or is their something else beyond the mere conclusion?
1. Part One

**Mable: My first actual three shot, a one shot consisting of three chapters… Maybe this is just considered a short fic…. Oh well. This is to Meowth's Toon Dragon who has inspired me so much and has been a really great friend. I know I have a lot of fics that aren't finished… But this is already completed so I don't think it's a pile up. Anyway, I don't own Pokemon, Enjoy!**

_**Process of Elimination**_

_Part One_

With the next contest a day away, Dawn wanted to practice hard and for a long time. Ash and Brock decided to come watch so they found a place some ways away from their campsite. Needless to say, their campsite didn't stay empty for long. For as you see; the trio that usually followed them around, consisting of Jessie, James, and Meowth, decided that they were going to steal their Ribbons and Badges they left behind. This would be used as blackmail to get Pikachu since Ash had worked incredibly hard for them, it most likely wouldn't work but it was a decent plan. Jessie and James both voted that Meowth should go since he was small and quick with his cat like reflexes. In other words: They would rather he get caught then them.

Not saying that Meowth didn't have cat like reflexes, for he did, but it would be more likely that he could slip through 'the twerps' grasp with the objects. So now he was digging through Dawn's tent for the ribbon case only to find nothing. Then something caught his eye, something shiny and glittery shoved into the bottom of the bag underneath a mess of stuff. Here was the cat like reflexes that caused him to immediately jolt down and clutched the object as though it contained the answer to the meaning of life. It didn't contain much of the sort as Meowth noted when he flipped the first page open.

_Dear Diary,  
I'm finally starting my Pokemon journey tomorrow! What Pokemon should I choose? I'll be honest, I was thinking of Chimchar since they're so cute. Then again Turtwig is a nice steady Pokemon and as Mom always tells me, "Don't judge on appearance." Now that I think about it, I wish I could have a Togepi. From what I heard they can be raised to be pretty powerful. Got to go to sleep._

"This is just the Twerpette's diary…" Meowth said slowly as if trying to force a disappointed tone. He tapped on the book twice before slowly glancing out of the tent as if to make sure he was alone. "Curiosity killed the cat… But my lucks been running pretty good so…" He opened the book on a more recent page, not noticing the dates since she seemed to have an entry for every night anyway. The third to last entry was where Meowth stopped and read.

_Dear Diary,  
My next contest is coming up but I'm more concerned with something else. Soon Ash and Brock will be going back to Kanto after the Pokemon League. I only have three weeks tops before I'm on my own. How can I tell him how I feel before that time?_

"I knew it! I knew there was something going on between her and the other twerp!" Meowth cried out unexpectedly before closing his mouth quickly. "Got to keep quiet unless I want my luck to run out, great time for the twerps to pop up. 'Hey, I'm here reading you diary. Come hit me with an electrical attack.'" The small joke actually made Meowth loosen up a bit so he could continue reading. He had no idea of what this would result in.

_I just don't know how Ash and Brock will react to me liking someone like him._

This caught Meowth's attention, but the entry stopped there. Flipping through the pages he found another entry that mentioned this mysterious 'him.'

_Dear Diary,  
I saw him again today. He's so adorable that I just want to hug him and never let him go! I just don't understand why he has to be so… Him. I mean, I guess I like him because he's misunderstood, taken for granite, and below that 'bad' exterior is something sweet. I think he acts like that to hide his sweetness. When he appears it's both joyous, mostly for me, and annoying, for Ash and Brock, who has to deal with Ash._

"I expected this, it's that purple haired twerp who abuses his Pokemon. Sweetness? Under that?" Meowth gave a small smirk, "I guess this is what they mean when they talk about being lovesick." He knew that his allies were waiting for him to return but he was officially engrossed. This had to be the only book that ever caught his full attention, other than that weird book about the girl falling down the rabbit hole, but that had been years ago. Next entry changed everything.

_Dear Diary,  
Ash is being so annoying, he won't stop talking about how excited he is for the Pokemon League. I never get to do anything but hear about how he wants to win. Anyway, I saw him AGAIN. As usual he was trying to attack us with those two other clowns. I'll be honest, I don't understand why he hangs out with them. I'm sure he'd feel right at home with me. His beautiful blue eyes, those little smiles I get to see, he sure is something._

"Oh wait, wait, wait. I get it." Meowth gave a small smirk, "She's got a thing for James. That's kind of cute. I'm sure he'd love to hear that he's got a fan…" It was about that time that something stuck out from the page and the smirk dropped, "Wait a minute… James' eyes are green." He looked back at the page and saw it was clearly written 'blue', "Maybe it's a miss print… Maybe she thought his eyes were blue…." However somewhere Meowth knew it was practically impossible to think James' eyes were blue, especially when they were seen so frequently and were quite bold. At this point he started to panic and flipped back about twenty pages.

Again Dawn had written down 'blue' eyes. She had also added 'like the ocean at night' which proved she meant blue. Meowth stared at the book in shock, "Wait no, I'm screwing up here. Okay… Yes it says blue… Yeah… Attacks with two others… There's got to be… Did Butch attack… Does Butch HAVE… But that Raticate wouldn't be considered…." He bit his lip hard and tasted a bit of copper in his mouth, "This has got to be a joke…" He blinked a little since his eyes were hurting from staring, "Or… The Twerpette has a crush on… me…" Nothing could stop the redness that overtook his cheeks as he tried to comprehend. "I don't understand. She's a human… But that's the only answer."

The process of elimination pointed only to this answer: Dawn had a crush on Meowth.

And it started to eat Meowth alive, he could only stare at the shiny book with shock. Disbelief shrouded his mind but, as the process of elimination said, this was the only answer. Not believing it but knowing he had to leave, Meowth ran out of the tent and campsite into the woods around. By time he got back to Jessie and James they asked him if he found anything. They were slightly surprised to notice Meowth's odd behavior in which he stayed mostly quiet.


	2. Part Two

_**Process of Elimination**_

_Part Two_

When Dawn got back to the campsite she was surprised to see her diary outside her bag, "Oh no… Guys? Did either of you go through my bag?" Ash shook his head, "We were with you. We couldn't have gone through your stuff." Still she was a little discouraged with her hands on her hip, "Well my diary was out and I know that's something you'd do." Her answer was received when Ash sent a small smile that looked like it was about to turn and become a bought of laughter, "You have a diary?" Dawn rolled her eyes and went back into her tent to hide the precious book from anyone else.

"So we'll use the robot to snag Pikachu, but then if with we spray this sleeping gas we can put the twerps out before leaving."

"Wait. How about we put them to sleep, then we steal ALL of their Pokemon."

"That's an even better idea."

"I know. What do you think Meowth?" The red head asked the Cat Pokémon. Instead of an answer she received a lingering quiet, "Meowth?" Still no answer, "Meowth!" Finally Meowth looked over, "What?" Jessie groaned, "The plan. What do you think about the plan?" He shrugged and looked back at the view below the balloon, "It's good." Honestly he hadn't been paying any attention to the plan. He hadn't paid any attention to anything that the two had been discussing. Every second was focused on Dawn and the question: "How could she possibly…" at that point the question would be cut off and Meowth would desperately fight the blush.

Meowth has a few times in his life when he had been in love, or more like crushes, but never had anyone actually have feelings for HIM. The Skittys, Meowzy, nothing ever ended up well when it was between him and a female. It didn't add up why DAWN, Ms. Goody goody coordinator, would like a POKEMON, especially one like Meowth. With all these thoughts in his head he barely got any sleep the night before and was now spending the balloon ride with a splitting headache and no answers. Jessie and James noticed a difference in behavior but didn't know how serious this problem was.

"If the plans so good, what is it?" Jessie asked just waiting for a slip up so she would have a reason to take frustration out on him. Meowth knew this and simply said, "The plan is to steal Pikachu and the other Pokemon if we can." This threw Jessie through a loop since she couldn't very well scold him for not paying attention because in the end the plan WAS exactly what he said, "Alright, what's going on?" At this the cat tried to look away as a blush crept on his cheeks again, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh yes you do. Ever since you went to the twerp's camp you've been acting weird."

"I'm just tired. I almost got caught, I didn't find anything. Kind of a letdown." It was amazing how this lie was taken as the truth. "It's nothing Meowth. Don't let it get to you." James said to the Pokémon before smiling, "That was just a pot shot. Nothing like this new plan that will work." Meowth shrugged and sighed to himself, _"(Yeah, a new plan might get my mind off of this whole thing…)"_

It was noon when Brock cooked a small lunch that was followed up by the camp being put away. The three started toward the next city where Ash would get his last badge so he could enter the Pokemon league. "I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to get to the Pokemon Center for a shower and a real bed." Instead Ash smirked, "I bet you want privacy so you can write in your diary. All your secrets, like your REAL hair color." Dawn looked at her blue locks before glaring, "I don't dye my hair!"

"Sure you don't!" Ash said running ahead so that she couldn't hit him with her bag, "He's just living it up isn't he?" This question would have been answered if not for the canister that suddenly fell from the sky in front of them. Suddenly it started to release an orange gas, Dawn and Brock coughed and covered their faces. When Ash noticed what was happening he started to run back towards them, only to be hit in the head with a separate canister. On the ground and coughing uncontrollably, Ash slowly felt the energy leave his body, "W-What…" Then he collapsed with Pikachu who was also affected by the gas. After him fell Brock and Dawn who were feet away.

That was when the balloon was lowered and Jessie, James, and Meowth came out with gas masks. Immediately Jessie grabbed Pikachu and she started to wrap him in a rope, then put him in a capsule, and then put the capsule in a cage. Meowth smirked, "Over kill Jessie?" The woman also smirked under her mask, "Just making sure this plan doesn't fail." With this James started to get Ash's other Pokemon, "Fool proof." When Jessie went over to Brock it was Meowth's job to take Dawn's but as he expected, he couldn't do it. When Meowth saw Dawn, lying there on the ground with a peaceful look on her face ever though she had been drug, guilt welled up in him.

Someone loved him and he was going to take her life from her. Meowth knew he'd regret his next action, but still left Piplup's Poke ball in the blunette's hand so that she'd have a chance to fight for her Pokémon. Risking his own happiness for the happiness of a girl with a crush on him; very unselfish, but in the end Meowth wasn't too concerned with having this plan work anyway. Best leaving with a feeling that he actually proved that he could be the person Dawn wrote about in her diary.

After this Jessie rushed into the balloon with some Poke balls, "This stuff doesn't last long, we better get a move on before they wake up." That's what they did. Once the balloon was high enough they started to drift in an aimless direction so they could check their steal. "We've won. All the Pokemon are ours so they can't fight us. All of…."

"Wait." Meowth flinched as soon as Jessie interrupted James, "Wait, one of the Twerpette's Poke Balls isn't here!" The Cat Pokemon now regretted his earlier decision to leave Piplup with Dawn as James spoke, "Are you sure?" The red head's temper flared, "Yes, James! The Twerpette's all have seals on them, only three have seals and the number doesn't add up right! One of the Pokemon isn't here! Meowth, I though you got them all?" Now was the moment to spin another lie, "Well you see… I was getting them but…" When he saw Jessie's glare he knew nothing would defend him now, so why not blurt out the truth? "I left one. (_Why in the h-)_"

"You what?" Jessie cried shaking poor Meowth like a ragdoll, "We created the perfect plan and you ruined it? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?" Putting him down she glared, expecting an answer but only receiving this weird silence. This was a great time for 'the cat to get his tongue' and he kept this weird series of glances around. Jessie placed a hand to her head, "Okay, the plans not ruined, but what's going on. Two days, nonstop, you're acting weird." Both of his teammates stared at him, one with concern and the other with annoyance, until finally he couldn't take it.

"It's nothing I just… When I went into the camp I found Dawn's…Err the Twerpette's…" Now Meowth was actually slipping up and calling her by her first name, this caused the two's glare to ease as they noticed something going on, "I found her diary and read it…" Jessie rolled her eyes, "What's it with guys trying to read girl's diaries?" Meowth ignored and continued, "She wrote in it that she liked me… That she had a crush on me…" Suddenly his cheeks turned pink, his blush quiet visible through his fur. He shook his head a little and sighed, "I don't know… I… Umm…. Well…"

With this Jessie perked up, "Wait! Meowth! What you said! Maybe we still have a chance that our plan will work." When Jessie and James talked separate from him, Meowth knew this wasn't going to be good.


	3. Part Three

_**Process of Elimination **_

_Part three_

Needless to say; when Ash, Dawn, and Brock awoke they were beyond upset to find their Pokemon gone. Even with Piplup still with her, Dawn felt far from lucky and Ash was ready to fistfight Team Rocket. However, Brock calmed him down, "They couldn't have gotten far away. We'll get them." After a few minutes of looking around they caught sight of the balloon which was only hovering about eighteen feet off the ground, "Hey!" Ash screamed up at the balloon. In the balloon Jessie and James were attempting to put together a new plan, "So we need to dangle him by a rope and-" "Hey!" Ash cried up again to get their attention. Jessie leaned over the basket to glare at him, "What do you want Twerp? We're putting together a plan here!"

The Pokemon Trainer from Pallet growled, "Give me back Pikachu!" Knowing this wouldn't work Dawn broke in, "Piplup use…" Before she could finished James chimed up, "You won't want to do that." He said with an uneasy look as though he had no ideas what he was doing, "Because if you do we'll hurt him." This caused the three to look at each other in confusion before Dawn spoke, "Who? Pikachu?" James shook his head, "No. HIM."

Behind Jessie was Meowth standing on the edge of the balloon and out of sight, "Come on guys…." He said softly, "This has got to be the worst plan yet." Before anything else could happen, Dawn commanded Piplup to use drill peck. Piplup drilled through the basket's bottom so that the bag of poke balls and Pikachu's cage fell through, then he finished be repeating the move on the ropes holding the balloon to the basket. Jessie and James fell with the basket to the ground, while Meowth accidentally dropped into the bushes since he was standing on the edge. After getting Pikachu free Ash commanded him to use Thunderbolt causing Jessie and James to 'blast off' as usual.

Ash hugged Pikachu tight as he checked to make sure that all his Poke balls were there, "That wasn't so hard. You'd think they'd be smart enough to just leave." Brock shrugged, "We're glad it wasn't somebody else or we could've lost our Pokemon. We have to be more careful now." The black haired trained nodded, "I guess you're right." They pulled their selves together and started down the road like before they were attacked. They were oblivious to the fact that someone remained behind them.

Back a few feet was Meowth who started to follow the three, "I won't be the same unless I clear this up…" he followed them closely until eventually he was noticed. Pikachu shoved Ash before pointing back behind them, "What's up Pika…. Meowth…" Brock gave a weird look at him, "What?" a gesture behind them and all three were staring at the Pokemon who was still following them while staring at the ground. Once only seven feet away Meowth noticed they had stopped and had looked up slowly before quietly saying, "Hey…."

"Trying to… You're not getting Pikachu…" Ash said in a confused matter as the Pokemon approached a little closer. Meowth rubbed the back of his head, "Listen, there's something I need to say…. Dawn- I mean Twerpette… I read your diary." With that Ash started laughing a little because of the diary being brought up previously. "It's not funny!" Dawn scolded as she turned to Meowth, "You read my diary." He nodded, "I heard what you said about me." Her eyebrow rose in confusion, "What?" Finally Meowth just blurted it out, "I read about your crush on me…" With that Ash was now officially on the ground laughing, "Oh this is too much!" he cried out laughing.

"It's NOT funny! It's been driving me insane!" Meowth's outburst immediately quieted Ash and the Cat's cheeks went up in flames. Dawn was confused, "I don't have a crush on you." At this he felt the blush disappear, "What are you talking about? The attacking, the blue eyes, and the two clowns I was with…"

"I have a friend from far away. He's been running around with his two cousins who only joke around. He has blue eyes and…" Dawn stopped when she saw the almost disappointed look on Meowth's face, "Oh… So I wasn't… I- I'm such a…" He laughed a little, a forced a laugh obviously, "I screwed up everything… Just to realize that I'm an IDIOT." Meowth pressed a paw to his head gently and glared at the ground, "I just assumed…" as soon as his paw dropped a hand was placed on his head. Dawn kneeled down and slowly pet Meowth between the ears and over his charm, "You're not an idiot. It was a simple mistake."

Meowth let out a small sigh, "Nothing is a simple mistake when you're around Jessie… She already bit my head off for leaving your Piplup behind, I hate to see what will happen when she realizes that I was wrong about the diary thing." Dawn smiled a little, "Thanks for doing that. You know you're awfully sweet when you want to be." The petting continued until Meowth let out a small purr of contentment. A little later Meowth left to go find Jessie and James. Ash, who received a knock over the head by Brock for laughing, smiled, "Pokemon League. Here I come." Dawn playfully sighed before glancing back at the path where Meowth had left. She smiled and decided to keep her diary hidden better…

_Dear Diary,  
Meowth read my diary… I told him about my friend from back home, I feel bad that I had to say that to him. But I didn't lie… I have a friend from my home, with two clown cousins, and he has blue eyes. Most importantly I DON'T have a crush on Meowth. That's almost laughable. A crush on him? With his silky fur, blue eyes prettier then my other friend, and quirky cute personality, I could never have a crush on him.  
I'm in love with Meowth, that's way different then a crush._

_**FIN**_

**Mable: A quick three-shot that I really wanted to write… I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
